The invention relates to a subcutaneous, intramuscular bearing for a rigid transcutaneous implant, which can be anchored intracorporally in a bone stump and which has an intermediate piece between the implant and an extracorporal coupling that can be coupled to this intermediate piece.
Such a bearing is known from German published patent application DE 100 40 590 A1. The bearing described in this publication comprises a flexible material and it has a bushing, which closely surrounds the implant distally. The bearing also has an intracorporally arranged coupling sleeve in the form of flexible pleated bellows, which is proximally connected to the bushing in a sealed manner with a molded collar, such that a hollow space of a minimum width remains free between the inner wall of the pleated bellows and the outer wall of the bushing. In this way, a flexible lattice network is arranged distally on the pleated bellows and is connected on the distal end to another lattice network with a higher modulus of elasticity.
With this bearing, the goal is achieved that soft parts can move relative to the rigid implant without exposing the point in the body-part stump where the implant emerges to an increased risk of inflammation.
Even if this known bearing is successfully inserted in practice, there is the risk that in the case, for example, when the point where the implant emerges through the thigh stump is cleaned with a hollow needle, the flexible material, in most cases silicone, is also pierced and a contamination occurs.